A finite field is a field that contains a finite number of elements, which is widely used in various engineering fields. The finite field inverse operations can be roughly divided into four types: an inversion based on Fermat's Theorem, an inversion based on Extended Euclid's Algorithm, an inversion based on Montgomery Algorithm and an inversion based on look-up table technique.
All kinds of finite field operations can be effectively applied in various cryptographic applications and coding techniques. The designing of an effective finite field inverse operation plays a key role in cryptosystem implementation. Many well-known finite field inverters in the prior art, including software inverters and hardware inverters, have some shortcomings, for example, the performance cannot reach the requirement of high-speed, small-area and low-power consumption.